


被动刷脸

by wxiangxiaow



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 漂亮的红眼睛
Relationships: Komori Hayato/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在写这篇东西开始之前就想好了必须要写小作文来给bbyl和岚吹谢罪（。  
> 一开始的眼睛的设定是饭吹想的，只是借用了一下，我本人没看过全职猎人后面全靠瞎编请各位全职猎人的粉丝不要打我orz  
> 该有的没有，不该有的都有了，花式吃兔子（虽然本次还没吃上），有身体伤害，接受不了的一定不要点！！！！！  
> 本子剧情只能存在于纸面，我本人反对任何形式的剥削，不针对性别，对于最近发生的某些案件表示持续关注和谴责，请务必分清虚拟和现实。  
> 如果以上都OK的话……可以往下翻了。
> 
> 是很久以前说的让xss爽一把的故事，目前看来除了满足作者的私人癖好好像没有什么太大的进展，只能进一步说明作者的爱好不同寻常（（我对不起bbyl，可是bbyl实在是太铯了我控制不住自己的双手呜呜呜。  
> 再次对未来可能出现的谜之剧情对bbyl和岚吹道歉🙇

1.

据说，历史上有个叫做窟卢塔的种族，他们在生气的时候眼睛会变成耀眼的红色，比世界上最纯净的红宝石还要令人心神荡漾，但正由于这双美丽的眼睛，他们惨遭了灭族的命运，即便是从那场浩劫中存活，也被告诫定要与外族通婚。

只有把来自窟卢塔的基因无限“稀释”，才有活下去的希望，这是每一个窟卢塔的后人都要遵守的法则。在无数代人在努力下，窟卢塔的名字逐渐被时间的风沙所掩盖，再也无人讨论红火眼。

但这只是表面上的虚幻美好。

人在极端情况下会选择对自己最优的选项，自己的命抑或是不再重要的陈旧族谱，似乎是很容易做出选择。只要找到一个源头，凭借着强大的信息网络，就能摸出整一个家族的身份。

只要能拥有打开户籍信息库的大门钥匙，就能把流淌着神奇血液的人在茫茫人海中打上标记。

他们没有放弃，尽管族谱的目的就是使族人相隔越远越好，但总也有勇于品尝禁果的人，仁慈的家长可能会留下他们的孩子，但是即使是为了孩子的安全，也不会将孩子的名字登记进户籍。

他们要找的就是这样的孩子，他们期待着基因的随机组合能够在这些孩子身上发生奇迹，然后得到想要的东西。

物以稀为贵，有什么是能比一双新鲜的红火眼更能体现自己的高贵的身份的呢？

即使在户籍上消失，生存的痕迹总不能被清理干净，衣食住行医，只要有一点气息，自然就能吸引大批的鬣狗去翻刨。

红火眼，红火眼，这些早已忘记自己姓氏的凶狠二脚犬在每个街角制造混乱，它们低声吼着这个名字，试图在往来的行人眼中找到一丝变红的迹象。

红火眼，红火眼，穿着手工西服的贵族们在抚摸着自己的宝贝的时候也在低声吟唱，铺上黑色天鹅绒的镶钻彩绘托盘早就就位，静静地躺在双层的防弹玻璃柜中，再配上错综复杂的红外线报警系统，人事已尽，天却还未顺从我意。他们抽出丝绸的手帕，在眼角轻轻按两下，表达了自己无力与天意作斗争的不甘，再睁开眼时，却又换了一个目标。

火红眼，火红眼，小巷里的青年苦恼地和美瞳做着斗争，他没有戴过这些娘不兮兮的东西，但是他的近视度数与日俱增，笨重的框架眼镜在上周来闹事的人的球棒下断掉了一条腿。

冷静，白滨亚岚，青年眨巴眨巴眼睛适应着眼里的异物，有放大瞳孔作用的黑色美瞳让他看起来略有些无神，你一定不能生气，你要活下去，他对着镜子里的自己说。

2.

近郊的独栋别墅又一次迎来了客人。

等候在门口的仆人检查漆封好的邀请函、接下价值不菲的外套和礼帽，将客人引入大堂。与以往不同，今日的别墅稍显冷清，只有两三个穿着正装的仆人在提供着酒水和点心的服务，他们木着脸，机械地完成动作。

穿着漂亮礼服的客人们端着高脚杯欣赏着墙上的新画作，相互攀谈，别墅的主人还没有出现，不过没有人感到不耐烦，他们相信这将会是一段物超所值的等待时间。这位富有的主人将整栋别墅都掏空，只留下了两个后厨的位置，其他位置都用来展示他的收藏——他热衷于向社交圈的朋友们分享他的新收获，并且从不吝于告知入手渠道，因此总有人愿意光顾他的沙龙。

没有和以往一样陪同参观，是在准备些什么吧，客人们怀着相同的心情在谈论着最近的新闻和生意场上的风向。

“各位尊贵的客人，请原谅我招待的不周。”主角姗姗来迟，原本还低着头干活的仆人听到声音便躬身隐入黑暗，“我偶然之间获得了一件不得了的宝贝，但苦于见识短浅，只得邀请各位来鉴赏一番，还请各位海涵。”

主人将手中的手杖往地上敲了两声，一个黑衣仆人便推出了一个盖着黑色天鹅绒的小车，在大厅中央停下，脚尖一使劲，踢落轮子的自锁机关，然后便安静的立在笼子之后。

“想必各位应该有听过红火眼的传说吧。”主人终于让自己暴露在灯光之下，他看起来有一定年纪，但优渥的生活条件维持住了他眼里的傲气，他维持着往日的低调打扮，但嵌入了红宝石的手杖敲击地面的力度暴露了他狂喜的心情。他一直在共享信息，希望换来自己想要的蛛丝马迹，可惜并没有一个人的情报网络能够比得上他自己，如今便是显示区分度的时候了——比起一昧跟随他人的品味，自己独一份的东西才是更好的不是吗？

“您也说了，这只是个传说。”在一阵的安静后，女性们打开手里的扇子窃窃私语，男性们则摸着自己精心修剪的胡子，若有所思，终于有一个人提出了大家嘴边的问题。

“是的，所以我这就是请大家来鉴赏，我的这一件是否是正品。”主人微微一笑，并不恼火，他顿了顿手杖，那黑衣仆人便将黑色的天鹅绒一把扯下。

并没有什么展示台，天鹅绒毯子之下是一个大型的金色拱形笼子，一个人影被密密麻麻的红绳缠在半空，他垂着脑袋，看不清脸部，了无生气。

“啊，在这样的状态下是没有办法欣赏到日出呢。”主人显然对自己新藏品的登场不是很满意，“诸位想要近距离观察请自便。”他从口袋里掏出一根圆柱体，按下上面的按钮。

“呃、啊、啊——”就在同时，人影又开始挣扎，发出含糊的声音，奈何麻绳不比其他有弹性的绳子，而绑这绳子的人又显然是想要把他打造成静态的装置，越挣扎麻绳便勒得越紧，原本就插在后穴里的按摩棒更是深入了几分。

黑衣的仆人俯身从相互缠绕的红绳间抽出连着铁链的皮质手握，交给等在一旁的主人。主人一用力，笼子里这人就不得不昂起头，将脸暴露在众目睽睽之下——他的脖子上套着皮质的项圈，这时众人才看清这活物宝贝的真容。

这青年长得好看极了，高挺的鼻梁大大的眼睛，显然是被精心打理过的黑色头发软软地趴在额头，嘴被口枷堵住，只能发出一些无意义的单音节。

“你叫什么来着？啊，白滨亚岚对吧？”主人将铁链顺手挂在笼子的钩子上，让白滨不得不维持着脸贴着栏杆的姿势，“被这么多人看着，确实是没有类似经验吧？毕竟只是活在黑暗里的人，哪能轻易窥到各位大人物的脸面呢？还是这样下流的打扮。”他将遥控器的选择按钮又往上推了一格，将手伸入笼子去抚摸着自己的宝物匣。

白滨虽说不是赤身裸体，但处境或许比全裸更为糟糕，带有度数的彩色瞳片早就不知被扔去哪了，无法聚焦的视野让耳边的声音更加明显，身体被固定成一个“大”字，渔网袜被汗水打湿成为麻绳的共犯，兔女郎的高开叉更让他觉得羞耻，更别说套着前端的锁和封锁后方的巨物，还有在自己身上乱摸的那只手。不行，要冷静，一定要冷静，白滨告诫自己，只要他们认为自己没有红火眼，自己就还有机会回去，然而这点意志力在后穴的震动中摇摇欲坠，即使是活在躲躲藏藏中，他又从何受过这样的对待。

“嗯？我的小兔子怎么没有耳朵？”主人总算是注意到被甩在一边的兔耳发卡，“你怎么做的事情！”他呵斥道。

黑衣仆人仍然一声不吭，默默地将那个廉价的塑料毛绒发卡立在白滨的头上，再退回自己的位置。

“还觉得自己有机会回去吗？”主人仿佛看穿了白滨心中所想，“你以为从后门进到这里的东西还能够出去？想要抹杀你的存在实在是太简单了，你自己也是懂得的，你没有户籍，父母也不承认你的存在，靠打零工为生，住的地方四舍五入就是没有，就算排除你的眼睛，你的身体也是适合留着这里成为一件摆设家具。”

你！白滨的眼眶泛红，他死瞪着传来声音的方向，他的意识被按摩棒的嗡嗡声搅得一塌糊涂，被堵住的嘴从缝隙里和鼻子一起出气，只知道自己不能认输，至于为何，要怎么做，一律陷入糨糊。

“请看。”主人拉开了距离，让宾客们来欣赏红色侵染棕色的过程。

“确实是货真价实的红火眼。”“天哪，不亏是被称赞的美景。”“您真是太了不起了。”主人享受着追随者们的赞扬，觉得自己有点轻飘飘的感觉，从这一刻开始，他的身份便要更升一级，在上流社会的圈子里更受到尊敬。

“本来是想着选一个好日子将它取下，既然各位都在，为了方便大家的欣赏，就不如现在进行吧。”主人努力地维持着自己的风度，将自己的算盘装饰成一顶漂亮的帽子送出去。

黑衣仆人接过自己主人手里的遥控器，并推到最大，踢开轮子的自锁机关，无视笼中人的反应，像是推着再普通不过的餐车离开了大厅。

3.

传感器感应到了来者身上携带的信息卡，亮起了绿灯，自动门随机缓缓打开。

“哦？该是我的工作时间了吗？”穿着白大褂的人原本只是毫无形象地瘫在不锈钢承重台（*通常摆在后厨的中间）上打着游戏机，听到自动门的动静跳下了承重台，眼睛仍然没有挪开屏幕。

黑衣仆人一言不发地把笼子推到承重台旁，踢下自锁机关，打开笼子，从外套的内衬里摸出一把剪刀，三下五除二把费尽创造者心血的艺术品拆成废品。

“呜啊啊”随着麻绳的断裂，白滨也失去了支撑，摔在笼底，兔耳发卡因此挂在了胸前，他努力想克服后方的崩溃想要把拳头挥向眼前的敌人，却被仆人一把捏住软绵绵的手腕，拖出了能给他最后庇护的笼子，扔在了承重台上。

“嘶——”冰凉的不锈钢将白滨刺激得浑身一哆嗦，尺寸可观的按摩棒隔着一层肉壁在冲击力的作用下往反方向捅得更深，塑胶的手柄近乎被吃掉一半，他像一只被煮熟的虾一样蜷缩身体，试图缓解不适，一度有些黯淡的眸子又继续燃烧起来。

“还搞兔女郎，这老头品味这么多年还是那么低级。”白大褂在这期间把游戏机扔进了自己带来的那个巨大的包里，他慢条斯理地给自己戴上两层的乳胶手套，一边还在观赏着仆人强行展开兔子的四肢，并且用铁环固定死了四肢和脖子。他有点厌恶地甩开那个廉价的发卡，拨开又湿又乱的额发，审视着自己的手术对象。

白大褂理应是个医生，有没有资格暂且不论，但是他至少懂得如何把一个人的眼球完整地摘下来。

“很漂亮，而且不是赝品。”他吹了声口哨，“得尽快取下来，免得又变回去了，顺带一提，剩下的部分是我处理吗？”他把手从衣服胸部的拱起的间隙中伸进去，捏揉早就已经敏感得不行的乳头。

“……”

“对哦，忘了你也不能说话，当我没说吧，”白大褂没有得到回应，抬头去看时不出意料地还是一张木着的脸，“开玩笑的，都清理得那么干净松软肯定是还要稍后享受的啦，我不会碰他的。”他抽出手去够自己摊开了的工具箱。

“还给我省了一支麻醉的钱，小伙子你可真是个人才。”

4.

黑衣仆人低头探了探医生的呼吸，还好，虽然比较微弱但是不至于停止。他刚刚趁着医生陶醉在自己的胜利里给了医生的大腿一刀，并且捂住了他的嘴以防走漏声响，但是他并不是想要医生的命，于是他给医生做了简单的包扎，并且堵住了他的耳朵和眼睛。

泡在福尔马林里珠子维持着妖艳的红，它还需要进一步的炮制才能长久的保存，但是很明显在这个临时由后厨改造成的简易手术室并不能提供所需要的试剂，富贵的主人不是不知道，但是他等不及要向他的客人们炫耀。

那还是由我代为保管吧，仆人从橱柜后扯出一个背包，小心翼翼地将这无价之宝放进自己准备好的密封容器里。

嗯，可以走了，仆人巡视了一圈，没有异样，后厨的监控摄像头因为这场手术的不可告人而被提前关闭，医生没有看见自己的真实面目，能不能撑到被别人发现也是难说，那么剩下的只有……仆人瞄了一眼承重台，白滨安静地躺在上面，医生还算有点人性，在取出眼球以后补了麻醉，虽然理由是不想听废物嚎叫，但是好歹现在他暂时得到了解脱。

如果无视那个为了维持愤怒情绪而在持续工作的按摩棒的话。

那么他怎么办？仆人顺手从渔网袜的格子里抽出了那个仍然在造成白滨不时无意识抽搐的罪魁祸首，扔在地上。

处理他好像还挺麻烦的，搞不好自己还要被暴露，仆人看看墙上的挂钟，摸摸自己的鼻子，时间所剩无几，其实仔细想想他长得其实也还不错，不如带回去算了。

“碰到我算你走运。”仆人松开了铁环，将浑身被各种液体浸湿的白滨扛在肩上。他按下了橱柜侧面的按钮，伪装成墙的卷帘门卷起，一辆崭新的黑色轿车就停在外头。

仆人拉开后尾箱的门，把白滨扔了进去，拿起放在尾箱的喷瓶一顿狂喷，再重重盖上；自己则钻进贴上了防窥视车窗膜的驾驶座，扣好安全带，打下遮光板的镜子。镜子旁的LED灯带亮了起来，照亮了这张毫无生气的脸。他把手伸到脖子后方，寻找黏合时特意留下的缝隙，用力撕出一道边缘，再往上一扒，连带假发一起把乳胶头套掀下来，露出一张年轻人的脸。

年轻人把报废了的头套扔到后座，抄起副驾驶座位上的发蜡迅速给自己抓了个新发型，对着镜子三番检查无误后，拧动车钥匙点火，挂挡踩油门，直奔院落的大门。

“我家小姐不胜酒力，先行退场，感谢招待。”在经过警卫门岗时，年轻人摇下车窗，友好地对警卫笑笑，出示带有家徽的邀请函，搬出了已经准备好的说辞。

警卫摆摆手表示知道了，年轻人便重新把车窗摇上，缓缓驶出了即将发送骚乱的别墅院落。

5.

“我说，这谁？”佐野玲於戴着乳胶手套，但是并不急于开始工作，“你不是说是宝石类的东西吗？怎么还能偷个人回来，你的视力已经差到分不清人和石头了吗？”

这委实怪不得他嘴巴毒，任谁听到你的好友让你带上外科手术能用的所有东西去他家结果他一点事都没有都会心生怨气。

“我这不是着急嘛，东西已经到手了，等下给你看嗷。”罪魁祸首还在家里四处乱窜，由于职业的“特殊性”，小森宅总是堆满了奇奇怪怪的东西，每次佐野来都要先数落一通，然后才施施然在小森提前收拾好的沙发座位上坐下。如今突然又多了个大活人，还可能需要一定的无菌条件，小森匆匆忙忙给佐野挂了个电话，给白滨换了身衣服，就开始清理东西。

“所以呢？你不是说那家人都是变态来的，这么长时间居然没有憋死你，还能找个姘头回来，还是说你的变态程度更胜一筹。”佐野指的是小森在潜入之前以“要有好长一段时间不能说话我必须先发泄一下”为由找他打了五个小时的电话这一行为。

“你想的啥啊，”小森总算是闲下来了，他刚刚拿着自配的酒精给清空的小房间消了毒，“这是‘容器’好吧，我这么有原则一人，扎人都给包扎的，售后服务好的一比那啥。”

“哦，那乐于助人的小森同学，你怎么没帮他把锁给剪了，”佐野指指白滨裤头处不正常的凸起，“你果然是变态，帮人还要给别人的老二上锁。”

“祖宗诶你放过吧我回来一刻都没停过啊——”小森在厨房里烧着开水，今晚看起来不会这么快结束，他急需给自己来点咖啡因，“我这不是忘了嘛，那老头真的变态，兔女郎贞操锁按摩棒三管齐下，给他换衣服跟拆炸弹一样，动不动就是还有意外收获。我等你搞定了拿把液压钳一剪就完事了。”

“我看你就是馋别人的身子，”佐野总算在小森身上把让他担惊受怕的气给撒完了，“行了行了我把他弄进去，你就别跟进来了你这个大型自走病原体，我要喝鲜榨橙汁，你赶紧给我出门去买。”他把自己的工具箱甩在背上，去推白滨躺着的那张带轮子的桌子——小森之前拿这个做实验，还和他夸耀过带轮子的桌子是如何地灵活方便，没想到在这个时候却发挥了最大用途。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，这个对不起岚吹的东西又来了orz本回是也不知道甜不甜的小故事。  
> 有逻辑缺失环节，主要是按照现实那一套来我估计就干不起来了(#`O′)
> 
> 这回在写的时候脑子里一直循环什么“我是你的优乐美啊”，“从来没见过这么单纯不做作的男孩”  
> 我没救了（。

6.

也许是因为精神上受到的打击太大，或者是因为小森在佐野补麻醉剂的时候提了一嘴自己大概需要48小时的“独处时间”，总而言之等到小森好不容易想起来还没剪锁，带着液压钳打开门的时候，白滨还毫无生气地仰躺在不锈钢的桌面上。

炮制完红宝石的小森跟被喝多了一样，困得走路都走不稳，随手把勉强挂在白滨腰上的裤头扯下，露出被关在笼子里的阴茎，一点一点的毛茬说明上锁之前还被剃过毛，挂在笼边的锁还是个密码锁——路边五十块一个的那种，还要是粉色的，小森嗤笑一声，显然不准备参与这种情趣游戏，随便找两个受力点手上一用力，被破为两截的锁头便顺着白滨的身体曲线落在桌面。

取下来的金属笼被扔进桌下的垃圾桶，和带血的纱布、棉签混在一起，佐野千叮万嘱让他处理的垃圾他还没有空去倒，混混沌沌的脑子里只有佐野说的什么要把病人和医疗废物隔离，隔离开，现在不能出门，怎么隔离啊。

哦，那把病人隔离开是吧，小森好像突然想通了，他扶起白滨的上半身，然后另一只手臂从穿到膝盖下，把白滨抱在怀里，然后转战到自己的卧室，拿脚随便在自己的双人床上划拉出一片空地，把白滨放下，盖上自己的空调毯，就好像小时候把自家猫带上床睡觉一样。

还要煞有其事地拍拍猫背，以示安抚。

对自己行为感到很满意的小森抱着手臂思考自己还有什么没做完，带回来的东西都处理好了，剩下的……似乎还是有那么一件事没有做。

一阵味道钻进小森的鼻子，适时给了糨糊般的神智一个大棒。

他还没有处理自己。

意识到这点以后，残留的浓厚香水、消毒液、有机溶剂和汗水混杂成的奇异味道便开始疯狂刺激小森的感官。

fxxk，怎么可以这么臭，小森骂了一句，从床上随便扯了两件布料冲进浴室。

7.

白滨是被痛意硬生生拽醒的，他睁开眼，却只能看见一片黑暗。

他一时不能确定这是否是真的黑暗，久未进食的胃部和眼睛的联合叫嚣占据了大半的思考空间，这使他不得不咬紧自己下唇，他确信自己应该是躺在一张床上，而且不是那个老变态的床，白滨捻了一下自己身下的布床单，显然床的主人对精致生活没有什么追求，床单起球也懒得理会。

四周很安静，白滨能听到旁边人厚重的呼吸声。

这是谁？我在哪？他是来帮我的，还是和变态一伙的？是他的手下吗？

除了眼睛我还失去了什么？我还能回去吗？

白滨的记忆还停留在被强行划开眼眶的剧痛、在自己胸口作乱的手还有嗡嗡作响的玩具。他猛地坐起来，空调毯从身上滑落，过低的室内温度让他打了个冷战。

没有锁、没有按摩棒、没有绳子。

“这、”啊，喉咙好干，想喝水，白滨摸索着床的边缘，寻找可能的下脚点。

“唔！”一阵大力把白滨往床中间扯，白滨本想挣扎，想到是在别人的地盘，便任由自己被那人抱住。

“不要现在起床嘛……我好困哦……”明显没睡醒的软乎乎的声音在白滨的左耳响起，随后白滨就感到一条腿横压在自己身上。

我难道是什么人形抱枕吗！白滨语塞，不过这个声音听起来意外地没有什么攻击性，“水、干、”他哑着嗓子挤出两个字眼。

“诶，想喝水吗？”还好这人立刻理解了自己的意思，压在自己身上的重量消失了，他听到几下布料摩擦的声音，然后便是一连串远去的脚步声。

说不定还碰上好人了，白滨又蜷了回去，缩在毯子里，哪有请阶下囚吹这么冷的空调的。

“临时没找到以前买的杯子，就找了跟吸管。”啪嗒啪嗒，声音的主人很快趿拉着拖鞋回来了，“先吃这个。”

一个胶囊被塞到白滨手里，白滨张嘴刚想说话，就碰到了递到嘴唇边的吸管。

“是止痛药啦，别担心。”仿佛是看穿了白滨心里的不安，声音的主人继续解释道。

想了想，白滨还是把胶囊投进了嘴里，然后吸了两大口水，反正已经没有什么东西好失去了，倒也什么都不怕。

温热的水顺着喉咙滑下，滋润着干瘪的细胞组织，小森帮他握着杯子的把手，安静地等他补充水分。

“你是谁？”止痛药在缓慢地释放，白滨也终于有余力去关心一些别的事情。

“亚岚君叫我隼就好啦。”听起来是个年轻人。

“嗯？你怎么知道我的名字的？”白滨警觉起来，藏在空调毯下的的肌肉再次绷紧，语气也变得有些生硬。

“我捡到亚岚君的时候，脖子那里戴着的项圈内侧是这么写的，是不对吗？”隼的声音瞬时变得有点可怜，软绵绵的，让白滨有些许负罪感。

“没有没有，”他向声音的方向张开手臂想要安抚一下这个撒娇鬼——他猜对方只是个年下的小鬼，在家里是独生子或者末子，就好像时时刻刻需要夸奖摸摸头的那种宠物狗，“我才要谢谢隼救了我。”尽管自己这个时候才是弱势的一方。

白滨被一个宽敞厚实的身体反搂住了，这令他准备好的哄人表情僵硬了一下。

得，还是大型犬。

8.

小森确实是个不错的“舍友”，至少对白滨来说是这样的，他从来不过问白滨的来历和人际关系，也不去问项圈的由来，白滨说什么他就听什么，白滨不说话他就自问自答，最热衷的事情是牵着白滨的手在自家熟悉环境。

从自己躺下的地方出发，11步到卧室的门口，右转两步再左转是厕所，进了厕所一步是洗手台，三步左手可以摸到抽水马桶的顶盖；如果不左转，再走9步就可以摸到客厅的沙发，小森说沙发的左端堆着他的游戏机，那就要往右边走；白滨默默地记下步数，过去的生活经验告诉他现在最重要的事情是摸清周围的情况，他听着一边听着小森叨叨叨，一边给这个素未谋面的恩人画像。

年下，独生，比自己高一点，室内派，家里蹲，声称有正当工作但是看起来就很闲，普通单身男性的做饭水平，喜欢咖啡，喜欢睡懒觉，话很多。白滨倚在沙发的右端上思考，正如老变态所说的，白滨靠在各个夜场里打工为生，见识到的都是来释放阴暗面的男男女女，几乎没有和像隼一样的普通人相处的机会。

不过这么心大又有钱有闲的，真的是普通人吗？白滨回想那位给自己拆线的叫reo的医生，他似乎是小森的朋友，训小森的嘴皮子和手上的工夫一样利索，如果是在医院大概也是收费不菲的角色。

“亚岚君——啊——”鼻尖被一股热浪直接撞上，白滨顺从地张开嘴，吃到了一嘴咖喱。

“会不会太咸了？”柔和的奶味在口腔中散开，唤醒了白滨连日被清水挂面摧残的味蕾，他舔了下嘴唇，不得不承认自己确实挺喜欢这个味道。

“我觉得还好。”隐隐约约记得隼说过今天吃咖喱来着。

“那就好，玲於也说你不能吃油盐太重的，但是这已经是我在超市买到的看起来最淡的咖喱了。”白滨甚至已经能够想象出面前人一副委屈的样子。

“你什么时候出的门？”白滨听着小森碎碎念，心里一动。

“今天早上，亚岚君当时还睡的死死的，啊——”小森一勺勺地喂白滨，虽然一开始白滨感到些许不适应，但是架不住小森说喂比让他自己吃然后打扫省事多了，便任由小森服侍。

“啊，我还给亚岚君买了个新杯子哦。”白滨手上被塞了个塑胶杯，“是有固定吸管的，还摔不坏。”

白滨摸着这个杯子，努力地根据手感在脑内构造着它的形态，摸起来有点像白滨以前在家庭餐厅打工时的大号饮料杯，中段还有防滑的橡胶圈。

“谢谢隼哦。”他伸出右手，想要摸摸小朋友的头，根据几日相处积累的经验，只要他伸出手，隼就会自己把脑袋凑上去，有点像是某种奇怪的召唤术。

毛绒绒的触感果然出现了，白滨揉了几下脑袋，隼好像很喜欢这种肢体接触，睡觉的时候也会睡着睡着抱上来，可能这就是表达亲昵的一种方式吧，白滨也乐得去满足他。

“对了，我明天开始就要早起回去工作了，休假结束了，不能一直在家陪着亚岚君了。”小朋友似乎有点不是很高兴。

“终于不做无业游民了吗？”白滨调侃的话脱口而出，说完就立刻后悔了，自己擅自进攻的步伐似乎有点过于大了。

“……耶！”白滨听到餐具被放在桌上的声音，然后自己就又被抱住了，“亚岚君终于愿意和我开玩笑了！今天是几号啊必须成为纪念日！”

呃，这人，似乎不太聪明的样子啊……白滨被晃得头有点晕。

9.

正如小森所说的，白滨醒来的时候已经找不到小森了，房间空荡荡的，只剩下空调送风的声音。

他记着昨晚睡前做好的约定，从床的中部站起来，直走11步，在门框的右边找到整排的开关，从左往右数第三个是空调的；在腰部的高度找到门的把手，顺时针拧开，然后就是……

白滨摸着门框，往左边试着迈出一步，没有受阻，地板是等高的，白滨皱起眉头，继续扶着墙壁往左边走。

这条走廊比白滨想象得要长一倍，隼的卧室并不是尽头，白滨摸到了一个同样的门把手，他想了想，手上用力拧开，一股化学品的味道扑面而来，白滨立刻把门关上了。

走廊里仍然很安静，甚至能听到客厅的电视声。隼说帮他预约了十点的节目，时间到了电视自己会打开，现在节目开始了，善于制造气氛的人气偶像熟练地开始抛梗；他终于摸到了尽头，是一片冰凉的光滑地区，白滨猜测这应当是一面镜子；贴着墙掉了个头，又发现了另一道一样门，白滨拧了拧把手，门被反锁了，不能够被打开，再往前，才是打开门的厕所。

不过仔细想想，别人似乎也没有对自己坦白全部的义务，白滨有点沮丧地坐在沙发上，捧着自己的专用杯子含着塑胶吸管，自己也没有对对方说明前因后果不是吗？至少现在来说，隼暴露的信息更多，对他来说才是信息不平衡，白滨吸了一口杯子里的液体，里面是小森帮他装好的温牛奶，是容易入口又不会显得太烫的温度。

做人还是要会知足，寄人篱下就该有装聋作哑的觉悟，白滨警告自己，并强迫自己把注意力放在电视的段子里，至少要在隼回来的时候做出反馈。

10.

小森最近好像很忙，走的早回来的晚，虽然每天都会想方设法地给一个人在家的白滨找乐子，但是两人相处的时间还是直线下降。

白滨也没有闲着，他趁着一个人在家的功夫，用手真正摸清了所有的通道，与此同时，他的精神状况也越来越差。

他以为自己能够平静地过上新生活，摆脱那段短暂却可怖的回忆，至少在隼身边的时候，他会换着花样让自己分神不去想到那些事；却不曾想当自己重新回到一个人的时候，四周的空气都会激起不安。他总是会在半夜被噩梦惊醒，虽然可能只是因为隼抱着他的手臂，鼻子呼出的热气喷在他的肩膀上。即使他掰开了隼的手，没过几分钟又会重新被缠上。

被拍肩以后会发生什么，他已经不想再深入去想，从那一拍开始，他就再也没能见过太阳。

白滨开始整宿整宿地睡不着，他求小森给他在窗户下放一把靠背椅，在中午太阳最猛烈的时候他会在这眯上一会儿，只要脸上的热度消失，他就会立刻惊醒。小森留给他的食物他只能掰下一点点的边角，他受不了在一片寂静中咀嚼，这令他感到被放置在看台上展示，他抱着小森给他的那只水杯，实在是饿的胃疼才嘬一口。他从未问过走廊的那两间房间的存在，试图蜷缩在划定好的安全区里，但同时从小东躲西藏锻炼出的理智要求他给自己多找一条路。他猫着腰，数着步数，从地上一寸一寸往上寻找可能存在的物体，但他也不总能记住自己的方向，只得跪着去回摸自己放水杯的标记点；也有打翻水杯精疲力竭趴在地上睡着的时候，但下一次醒来的时候一定在那张双人床上，身边能够听到一道稳定的呼吸声，就好像自己的不甘心和无能狂怒只是一场梦。

不过，他找到了这个房子的大门。

准确地说，是最可能是大门的那扇门，它和其他门有不一样的把手，他也试着打开过，门的另一头也寂静无声，他不敢迈进去，默默地摸回沙发，坐回自己的老位置。

门外是什么，是他想要的阳光，还是他不该撞见的秘密，白滨想起那股刺鼻的化学品味道。

不……不应当怀疑无辜的人，隼遇到自己的时候自己已经是一无所有，他没有义务去救一具破破烂烂的身体。

当、当、当、当、当、

客厅的钟适时地响了五声，提醒白滨又有一个白昼过去，他即将失去天然的庇护。他记得隼昨晚说今天晚上要加班，可能要很晚回来。

他又想到了那扇与众不同的门。

他决定试试。

11.

白滨小心翼翼地向下按动把手，把全身的重量压在门上向外推，这扇门比之前的门要重，至少说明它的地位要更加地高。

仍然是一片寂静无声。

白滨把门推到允许的最大的范围，再三确认门不会自己关上，往前扑了四五步，碰到木质的把手，脚趾被墙堵住；他俯下身去，两只手沿着木头的走向伸去，一上一下，是楼梯。

向上走还是向下走？白滨迟疑了，家里的隔音很好，他听不到外面的车辆驶过的声音；也有可能是楼层太高，隼害怕他发生意外，锁上了所有的窗户，全靠空调推动室内的空气流通。

向上吧，他对自己说，就当是迷信。

十级台阶一个拐弯，白滨数着，这个数字令他想到小时候住过的破旧居民楼。拥有30年楼龄的六层小楼没能装上电梯，楼层的高度也就两米出头，他被安排住在最顶层的六楼，并且不被允许下楼活动，最多能在门口的楼梯走动一下。

十级台阶一个平台，但是只能下十级，再下十级就会打扰到其他人，不可以给其他人带来麻烦，少年白滨牢牢记着规矩，一级一级地跳上十级，再下十级，换两级两级地跳，再下十级，跳三个三级，最后一级就是领奖台，用来奖励努力的自己。

一个平台，两个平台，三个平台，第四个平台，栏杆戛然而止。白滨在周围摸索，再没有栏杆的类似物，拐弯处是一堵墙。

他跺跺脚，清晰地听到回音。

密闭空间？

白滨默默地记下最新的情报，他不太喜欢这里，这里比记忆中的居民楼还要潮湿阴冷，而且他不愿意让别人看见自己。老式居民楼的住户大都是紧巴巴过日子的家庭，由酒瓶子和主妇们掌握着话语权，他们对每一家的底细了如指掌，对外来的面孔极端警惕，自己不能给隼添麻烦。

还是回去吧，下次再试试往下走，白滨重新摸回木质的栏杆，用左脚去试探台阶的高度。

咔哒、细小的转动门锁声音响起，在白滨耳里却如雷贯耳。

糟糕————

“亚岚君？你在这做什么？”

是自己这段日子最熟悉的声音。

12.

“我需要一个解释。”白滨坐在自己的老位置，小森嫌他走路太慢了，直接把他背了回来，放在沙发上。

白滨有点懵，他的印象里隼永远都是开开心心地和他撒娇，他从来没有听过隼用这种硬邦邦的语气说话。

“我不是有意的。”磕磕绊绊半天，白滨就先挤出一句话，他也很难解释这种做贼一般的行为，加上他不知道现在隼在他的哪个方位，他有点不安，“你不要生气…….呃！”

白滨被推倒在沙发上，沉重的呼吸几乎是同时喷上他的脸，“你不信任我。”沙发宽的很，也没有什么游戏机，他听到小森用肯定的语气说出这句话。

“我没…….”小森捂住了白滨的嘴。

“你有，”如果白滨还能拥有视力，就会看到小森此时的脸色十分不好，“你进过我的工作间，还想要离开我。”他缓慢地细数白滨的罪过，“你在害怕我，这令我感到很难过，明明我才是对你最好的人。”他用剩下的那只手解白滨衬衫上的纽扣，把薄薄的布料扒落肩头，“是我把你从牢笼里放出来，给你找医生，照顾你的衣食住行。”他俯下身去啃食白滨的颈部皮肤。

白滨再傻也不会不知道接下来要发生什么，他奋力推开小森，“你监视我！你不能这样做！”却不知道该如何进行下一步。

“你又推开了我。”

小森单手抓住了白滨的两只手腕，抽出自己的皮带将其扎住，在附近工具盒抓出麻绳，将皮带扣挂在沙发的另一侧；他用力地分开白滨的双腿，扯下睡裤，反正白滨穿的所有衣服都是自己的，大不了就换一件，自己还不至于吝啬这一点钱。

“看起来你恢复的还不错。”小森撸了两把白滨的阴茎，满意地看到小家伙有一点抬头的趋势，“但是今天还用不上你。”

白滨感到有一根手指塞进了自己的后穴，这令他想到那间富丽堂皇的密室，尾端膨胀的扩张工具，罪该万死的震动棒，还有在自己身上肆意又拧又捏的汗手。“不——”他大叫着，试图扯开手腕的束缚，腰往沙发的伸出沉，试图把脚蜷缩到胸前，“不要这样——”

小森没有理会他，他用自己的膝盖压着不安分的腿，专心地给自己准备大餐，曾被当作上贡品调教过的身体很快便适应了小森稍微有点粗暴的扩张手法，优秀的猎人讲究的不是趁人之危，而是要循循善诱，让猎物一步一步走进自己的陷阱，然后在最惊慌意乱的时候割断它的喉管，饮用滚烫的热血。

他扣着白滨的腰部把自己的阴茎推进了白滨的后穴，湿润紧致的感觉让他精神为之一振，不顾白滨的尖叫和大喘便开始撞击，肌肤交接处不停地发出肉体的拍打声，偶尔有流出来的液体也被下一次的进入塞回深不见底的甬道。

白滨拼命地想要挣扎，奈何下半身被插的完全没有力气，真实的阴茎与按摩棒完全不一样，小森的阴茎又粗又长，又全看心情控制速度，根本没打算考虑伴侣的感受，毫无章法地乱捣，可怜的前列腺根本受不住这样的乱来，快感像是烟花一样炸在白滨眼前，嘴里的叫骂声也逐渐变成了呜呜的求饶。

”你不是想知道我为什么救你吗？“小森把白滨翻了个身，阴茎就那么在后穴里转了一圈，又引得一阵呻吟，白滨趴在柔软的沙发垫上，脸上的汗和眼泪被粗糙的麻布面吸收，只想把自己闷死在垫子里。

”听好了，“小森偏偏不愿如他的意，他抓起白滨的头发，强迫他扬起头，”谁让白滨亚岚长的一张好脸呢，“小森在白滨的耳边低语，”无依无靠，没有正式身份，伤痕累累的小可怜，有什么比养好这个小可怜更有成就感的事呢？“两句躯体完全地贴合在一起，小森一边顶弄一边温柔的抚摸着白滨的脸庞。

”原来我觉得原生态才是最好的培养方式，现在我改变主意了，我的东西就应该挂上标识和配饰，”小森咬住白滨的后颈肉，腰部用力一挺，把精液全数灌进了肠道，“顺带一提，我是华丽派的。”

-TBC-


End file.
